Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a + 8}{5a} = 3$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a$ $5a + 8 = 15a$ $8 = 10a$ $10a = 8$ $a = \dfrac{8}{10}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{4}{5}$